Fuel
by xSugarlessx
Summary: The Kingdoms have gone into a frenzy of distruction ever since the Land Of Ooo has lost their one supply of Energy. While the whole Land Of Ooo is fighting to get their greedy hands on the remaining energy, Princess Bubblegum is trying to create a new energy that could run the Land Of Ooo once more, can she stop it? Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Ships in: Bubbline.


"_Shit"_

Marceline woke up, slowly taking in her surroundings but saw nothing but darkness. She usually thought of the darkness as her best friend, something that comforted her as she cried, laughed at her jokes, or even had sleepovers with her to watch scary movies, they were two peas in a pod. Now it felt like darkness was abysmal. She started to fear of what could happen to her, a shiver went through her spine. She felt something around her ankles, wrists, and mouth. She opened her mouth slightly and stuck her tongue out to taste what it was, a foul, yet familiar, taste gave her a shock – _Tape _she thought, pushing her tongue back into her mouth, as though she had just been burned.

She felt something lower the front of wherever she was at. She backed away slowly but after about 2 inches, had been stopped abruptly by something. She turned to see that she had come to a dead end. _Wait a minute _she thought, turning to see that there was a purposely put indent that looked oddly familiar to a licorice car trunk. She tried to stick her fangs into the walls surrounding her but she knew that she couldn't penetrate the tape stuck to her mouth.

But she knew it was a car, she was one step closer. She shifted her position to try and sit up right and undo the tape on her wrists with some type of indent in the car. Her laced fingers fumbled as she reached the wall of the car and felt for a sharp indent of some kind. Suddenly Marceline heard something bang against the car, foot steps soon erupted afterwards. _Whats going on? _Marceline thought as she stopped abruptly from finding a sharp indent. Marceline's fear dropped to her stomach, making her feel like a weight was heavy in her stomach. She heard the footsteps coming closer to her.

Marceline stayed quiet and tried to move back into the position she was before. She tried to keep quiet as she slowly moved her knees with the rhythm of the footsteps, she then moved her upper body downward slowly until she reached the bottom of the car. She reached the bottom and closed her eyes as though she was sleeping and stayed as silent as possible. She hears the trunk click.

"I know your awake" Marceline hears a voice say. The voice was familiar, yet she had never heard the tone of the voice so dark. "Marceline" suddenly the voice clicked to her – _Bonnie. _She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Princess Bubblegum standing over her, a small frown appearing on her lips "We don't have much time," she says before ripping off Marceline's tape that lay on her mouth making Marceline's mouth sting like acid "We have to get you to the candy kindom, stat"

]Marceline's mouth still stung as Princess Bubblegum grabbed her arm and threw her to her feet, getting ready to run. Princess Bubblegum started to run and Marceline soon after "What are you talking about?" Marceline asked "Why was I in there?" Princess Bubblegum looked at her "Wildberry Kindom tried to take you" she said "They knew that you would be a weakness" Princess Bubblegum blushed slightly as she saw a cocky smirk form on Marceline's face "Really?" Princess Bubblegum shook her head before continuing "Anyway" she growled "Wildberry Kingdom just ran out of their supply of fuel, they knew we had some and decided to try and steal our supply" Princess Bubblegum stated "What does that have to do with me?" Marceline asked "To distract me" Princess Bubblegum answered "Oh."

Soon they were at the Candy Kingdom where Marceline was placed into the Medicals hands while Princess Bubblegum left to her lab. Marceline was patched of any bruises or cuts and sent to Princess Bubblegum. Marceline started to play with her trinkets, Princess Bubblegum turned to her "Your staying in the castle until further notice" she stated before handing her t-shirts and sweats "Here are some pajamas" Marceline looked shocked "What?!" she screeched "I am not staying in your castle PB! I'd seriously rather die!" Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes at her before pouring a glass jar into the trash "Marceline, you need to do this, what if they kidnap you again?" Princess Bubblegum looked at her sincerely scared "I can't have them try and weaken me down, I already have a ton of stress on my shoulders!" Marceline just scoffed "Come on! PB I can live on my own and defend myself, I am a vampire!"

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum kept fighting until eventually Princess Bubblegum turned around and glared at Marceline before sternly stating "No! Marceline, you need to stay here! For all I know a full War could brake out between the kingdoms and your cave cannot save you from nuclear ice bombs!" Princess Bubblegum shook with anger before taking Marceline into the bathroom "Now change into the pajamas!" she yelled before shoving the door into Marceline's face. Marceline sighed before changing into the pajamas "What the glob, PB?" she kept murmuring to herself. _I am not staying here _Marceline thought _I will find a way out. _

** Reviews are appreciated!**

**Also sorry if I did bad on the Third Person point of view, this is harder for me since I always do First.**


End file.
